


There's Still Time

by xonceinadream



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: He'd always idolized her father. He'd probably be thrilled to learn how similar their wedding day is to her parents'.





	There's Still Time

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugemoji* I never meant to write them again but The Incredibles is on before Cloak and Dagger on ABC so I happened to be watching it. This is shorter than things I'd normally write but meh. Have a fun little thing.
> 
> I imagined in this that Bob wasn't such a jerk to young Buddy and while he might not have worked with him, he didn't turn him into a supervillain. But really, that's unneeded backstory.

Violet can see the attempted mugger from where she stands, and she glances at the watch on her wrist underneath her glove. There’s still time. She contemplates her way up for a moment before a flick of her fingers and she hops casually up the energy fields she’s set out for herself. Training herself had taken years but she’ll never regret the time. Being a hero hadn’t been what she’d wanted as a teenager but she was born for it.

When she reaches the roof, she’s surprised to hear voices. The man had only been out of her sight for half a minute at most. He’d gone running when she’d pulled him by the arm and punched him in the teeth. Violet’s always thankful when they don’t engage. Sometimes they do. They don’t realize that just because she’s nearly a foot shorter than some of them doesn’t mean she can’t take them down.

Instead, he’d gone running, and she’d made sure the woman was okay before taking off after him. She has plans for later and she might have even let him go if he hadn’t grabbed the necklace off the woman before he’d gone. "It was a family heirloom," the woman had sobbed and Violet had known she’d have to get it back. 

Truthfully, the necklace sold it whether she had time or not. 

“That necklace doesn’t go with your outfit. Doesn’t seem like your style.”

Violet’s lips twitch, and she closes her eyes for just a moment. She knows now that the robber is in good hands. Then she pulls her glove up again, scowling at the watch. He’d better be paying attention to the time as well.

The mugger makes a few half-hearted attempts to explain himself but, as she peeks around the corner, invisible of course, an electric shock from the other man knocks him to the ground. She hopes one day people will realize it’s not safe to pull even the pettiest of crimes with Supers out there. Sometimes it seems hopeless.

“And we’ll get this back to the rightful owner.”

That voice makes her smile wider, going completely invisible now and stepping forward. She stands in front of the other Super, looking at him clearly now. He perks his head, as if he senses her, or perhaps heard her footsteps, and then shakes himself. The handcuffs are electric charged, and she recognizes them. The homing device means the police will come for him soon.

After another quick glance at her watch, Violet steps around the other man, wrapping her arms around his head to press her suddenly opaque palms to his eyes. It requires her to stand on her tip-toes but she knows she won’t fall. “Guess who,” she murmurs, pressing her lips to his ear.

“Mm,” the man in front of her murmurs. He reaches up, his larger hands resting over hers, not needing the rest of her to be visible to touch her. “Somebody causing a bit of trouble?”

His costume is a royal blue, echoing what her own father had worn back in his days of being a single crime-fighter. It looks good next to her own violet costume. There are deep patches taken out of her costume, showing off her lean torso, muscled arms and pale thighs. She’d blushed crimson when she’d first looked at the costume. Edna had laughed and her father had threatened to burn it. Perhaps that’s why she wears it. To prove she’s not a little girl anymore. 

“Of course. I’m sure you’ve heard of me. Feared super-villain…” she trails off, her hands going invisible again as she trails them down his shoulders, entwining her fingers with his over his eyes.

That’s when he takes his opportunity. She doesn’t anticipate it which stings her ego as he twirls them around, locking both of her arms behind her back. His fingers on one hand circle her wrist, holding them there. “Feared super-villain?” he asks in an amused tone. His eyes, light blue and so wide, stare at her in a way that makes her think he can see her better than if she was visible. 

Violet scowls, letting her invisibility drop so that he can see it. It only makes him laugh which makes her pride smart again. She tries not to let him see that she’s still wholly amused. “Feared something,” she responds, tilting her head to the side.

She’d gone for a mask when she’d grown up, a small black thing that could’ve been what she’d worn as a teenager. He’d foregone one. Alter egos were public knowledge after the government had registered Supers and so he hadn’t bothered. His features are on prominent display and he’s never tried to hide his emotions. She knows him well enough to see the amusement on his face too.

“Feared something is right.” He grins, his thumb rubbing circles on her wrist. “I fear you.”

A tilt of her head and a laugh makes his eyes fill with an emotion that she can easily identify. It’s the same look her gives her every time he looks at her every day. “Do you? I feel that if you feared me enough then you wouldn’t be out crime-fighting on such an important day.”

“And you? Your mother’s probably waiting for you to do your hair and makeup with you.”

That’s most likely true, and she wishes she could glance obsessively at her watch again. It’s only since she’s started Supering that she’s worn a watch. But things like family commitments mean she needs to keep a careful track of time. “I’ll be there with plenty of time. Some things come first.”

“First? Before our wedding?” he asks, showing the first genuine sign of being offended. He lets go of her wrists, his eyebrows raising.

That anything, even crime-fighting, could come before their wedding is laughable to her. But she knows better than to laugh. Instead, she takes a step forward, cupping both of his cheeks and kissing him sweetly. She remembers kissing him for the first time, just barely more than a teenager. He’d always been forbidden to her. Now, of course, the engagement ring on her finger changes that.  
“Nothing comes before our wedding. Except me doing my hair. And you getting suited up. I believe my father wanted a few words with you before he walked me down the aisle,” Violet responds easily. She doesn’t back away from him, simply presses closer when he wraps his arms around her waist.

It’s easy between them, it always has been. He’d idolized her father as a child and so had she. They’d both realized that her father isn’t perfect, but he tries his best. Her father had looked like he would have a heart attack when they’d first told him they were together. But he realized they try their best too, and that’s all he can ask.

“Speaking of people I fear,” he mutters. He pinches her side gently when she shakes with laughter and leans in to kiss her to distract her again. It’s a good distraction, one that almost makes her forget what they have going for them tonight.

But his watch beeps before she can get lost, and he pulls back abruptly. “Sorry, darling. I actually have things to do. Can I escort the feared superhero wherever she has to go?” he asks, holding out a hand for her.

She sets her hand in his, nodding her head. “I said super-villain,” she points out, twisting her fingers on her free hand to set out a few energy bursts for her to step on. She knows his charged boots will keep him in the sky.

“Nobody would ever believe you’re a super-villain,” he tells her. They’re headed in the direction of the church, where people are waiting for them to get married. Just their family and friends. They’ve never wanted a public relationship although the media always loves to talk about the oldest child of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl.

“I’d believe you were in a heartbeat,” she bites back. His laughter is the only thing that sounds as he follows her into the sky.


End file.
